


How I Love Early Saturday Morning

by redkislington



Series: Stiles Makes a Boyfriend [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, French Toast, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Sleepy Kisses, Syrupy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles spends the night at Derek's and makes breakfast-in-bed, he reminisces over french toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Love Early Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily Inspired by this: [this](http://katamism.tumblr.com/post/55152709910) amazing ball of feels. 
> 
> Also, sorry for no fluff fic recently. My brain has not been a fluffy place recently. :/ I'll try and make up for that, so there might be some week with just a flood of fluff from me. :P

Stiles hummed softly, whisking together eggs, cinnamon and some brown sugar as he heated a skillet. It was his first night in Derek's apartment, the first time that they'd slept in the same bed and they'd both stayed through the night. The first date night they'd had in... a month, just about. The problem with the golems that were wrecking the town was solved, and everyone was able to breathe a sigh of relief and just relax.

 

Of course, their date night was more Stiles watching most of Van Helsing with Derek slumped over into him, the wolf passed out as soon as the opening credits finished. Stiles didn't mind, really, he realized that all of them had been missing out on sleep, it always seemed to end that way whenever a new big-bag rolled into town. Stiles was just used to the long nights of researching and long stretches of no sleep, he could easily get through the week with just a few hours every night. Derek was just built differently, Derek always seemed to need about nine hours a night to make it through the day – it would explain why Derek was so grumpy when Stiles first met him, Derek was just never getting the chance to get a good nap in.

 

Stiles smirked to himself as he started cutting slices of the french bread they had leftover from dinner last night. He soaked them in the batter and placed them in the pan, breathing deep at the smell wafting up from the skillet, at the sound of the sizzling egg and butter. He smiled softly as he flipped the pieces of toast, remembering early Saturday mornings with his mom, when she would make french toast that was drowning in syrup and powdered sugar and they would watch cartoons until his dad woke up. He always did love Saturday mornings, he loved curling up in his mom's lap, acting like he was offended when she would duck down and steal one of his bites of toast and give him a syrupy kiss in apology. He loved laughing with her at the cartoony antics, and loved how Stiles' dad would just give them a fond look and sit down to watch with them before he left for work.

 

Stiles gave a little sigh, a little moment to be sad, to miss those easy mornings, to miss his mom. He piled up the pieces of toast on a plate as he reminisced, then poured over a healthy amount of syrup and brewed up two cups of coffee before he returned to the bedroom.

 

Stiles set the plate and mugs onto the nightstand and took a moment to take in the man in the bed. Derek was curled up into the warm spot Stiles left, his stubble-covered face rubbing against Stiles' pillow, snuffling softly. The dark red sheets were tangled around the wolf's waist, his bare back glistening with sweat in the low morning light.

 

“Hey, sleep-wolf, wake up.” Stiles said, rubbing a hand up and down Derek's arm. “Time for breakfast.”

 

“Mmng.” Derek muttered, then blinked his eyes open, looking sleepily up at Stiles.

 

Stiles chuckled and settled in bed next to Derek, pulling the plate over between them. Derek blinked again as Stiles leaned down to give Derek a soft kiss to his slack lips, then broke into a small, tired smile. Stiles grinned right back and cut off a bite of toast, spearing it and holding it out for Derek. “Morning.”

 

Derek gladly took the piece of syrupy toast and hummed, licking his lips as he shifted up. He leaned across the short distance between them and gave Stiles a more awake, more sticky-sweet kiss. “Morning.” Derek mumbled, taking the other fork to feed Stiles.

 

Stiles laughed softly and chewed on his bite, the two of them taking their time feeding each other bites, occasionally exchanging sweet, sticky kisses, Derek nuzzling into Stiles or licking a stray drop of syrup from his chin. Stiles decided that, now, he could love early Saturday mornings again, for a different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
